The New Journey of FFTA
by BlackBishop
Summary: Cerita tentang saat Ivalice sedang dilanda kehancuran. Apakah Lezaford dan teman-teman bisa membuat  seluruh Ivalice mau mengakui adanya kesamaan derajat antar ras. Berhasilkah mereka mengungkapkan   sejarah yang hilang, kita simak aja ceritanya aja Yuks.


Chapter 1 : Prolog

Ini adalah FanFic pertama saya, jadi tolong maklumi jika ada kesamaan nama atau yang lainnya.

Disclaimer : Kalau FFTA itu buatan saya, pasti udah pasti bukan buatan Square Enix, tapi buatan BlaBis(Black Bishop).

PS : Di FanFic ini saya tidak mengikuti job tree aslinya, jadi jobnya bisa bermacam-macam. Dan di sini saya tidak menggunakan battle sistem FFTA, jadi semuanya tidak bergerak sesuai giliran. Dan Judge hanya muncul jika pertarungan ada di kota atau turnamen.

**PROLOG**

Pada masa itu di Ivalice, terdapat satu guild terbesar yang anggotanya lebih dari 100 orang, guild itu berpusat di **Bervenia Palace**. Dulu guild ini berkembang dengan sangat pesat saat masih dipimpin oleh orang "itu", dia menaklukkan berbagai monster dan guild yang berkuasa, sampai namanya ditulis dalam sejarah. Namun sejak ia menghilang tanpa sebab, namanya hilang dari catatan sejarah Ivalice, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengingatnya. Lama kelamaan guild tersebut semakin terbengkalai dan akhirnya guild itu-pun hancur.

Sekarang Ivalice berada di masa kehancuran, semua monster dan penjatah terkuat melarikan diri dari penjara, setiap hari di Ivalice selalu dilanda ketakutan dan mimpi buruk. Pada saat itu malah "Human" lah yang memegang semua kota sedangkan ras minoritas banyak yang mati terbunuh atau dijadikan budak. Kota yang paling berkembang ada di **Ambervale**. Semua budak di pakaikan sebuah gelang leher yang dapat meledak saat para budak tersebut mencoba membukanya secara paksa. Namun ada beberapa klan kecil yang dapat melarikan diri dari pada "Human", salah satunya adalah klan "Reid". Klan ini terdiri dari Nils dari ras "Bangaa" seorang White Monk, Lutia dari ras "Viera" seorang Fencer, Sammy dari ras "Nu Mou" seorang White Mage, dan Hores dari ras "Moogle" seorang (?) Thief, dan ada satu orang dari ras "Human" yang membantu mereka namanya adalah Lezaford dengan job-nya sebagai Soldier.

Ada satu alasan mengapa Lezaford mau membantu klan Reid, tetapi ia tidak mau memberitahukan alasan tersebut, biasanya ia mengatakan "Belum saatnya aku memberitahu, mengapa aku mau membantu klan ini". Klan Reid selalu berpindah-pindah untuk menghindar dari kejaran pasukan "Human", sekarang mereka ada di _**Materiwood**__._

"Memangnya harga makanan di sini semahal ini ya? 12.000 gil hanya sesedikit ini?" kata Nils sambil melihat makanan yang ada di depan mereka semua.

"Hanya ini yang bias kita beli, entah kenapa uang kita tersisa 2.000 gil, 10.000 gil-nya menghilang entah kemana." kata Lutia sambil mengambil sebagian makanan tersebut untuk dimasak.

"Memangnya siapa terakhir memegang uang kita?" tanya Hores sambil memperhatikan temannya.

"Ngg…, aku…, mengawasi daerah sekitar duluya" kata Sammy sambil beranjak pergi. Tapi langsung di sambut dengan kata-kata dari sisa anggota lainnnya.

"White Mage Sammy!"

"!"

"…"

Keringat dingin keluar perlahan dari muka sang White Mage.

"10.000 gil itu kamu pakai buat apa?" tanya Lutia sambil mendekati Sammy.

"Untuk…, ngg…, untuk…, …" ucap Sammy terbata-bata sambil berusaha untuk lari.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hores sambil memegangi pundak Sammy.

"Untuk membeli buku" ucap Sammy nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi percuma pendengaran ras "Viera" sangat tajam bahkan melebihi ras "Moogle"

"Buku apa? tanya Lutia sambil berjalan di sebelah Sammy.

"Buku ini" kata Sammy sambil menunjukkan buku Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows part 1.

Semuanya terdiam.

"…"

"UNTUK APA BUKU ITU!" teriak Nils sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya untuk dibaca donk, gak mungkin buat dibakarkan!" teriak Sammy berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi masa sampai 10.000 gil! Itu banyak sekali" tambah Lutia.

"Harganya udah di tawarloh!" balas Sammy.

"Memang sebelumnya berapa gil?" tanya Nils.

"11.000 gil" jawab Sammy girang.

Semua terdiam kembali

"…"

"Lebih baik aku curi saja buku itu!" teriak Hores.

"Jangan! Nanti klan kita makin dicari-cari! Kita ini sudah jadi buronan tahu!" protes Lezaford.

"Memang kemampuan buku itu apa?" tanya Lutia sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Bisa Protect, Shell, Reflect." ucap Sammy sambil memasukan kembali buku itu.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Nils sambil kembali ke posisi PW-nya. (PW : Posisi Wuenak!)

"Dan beberapa skill Beast Tamer" jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Pokoknya kamu berhutang kepada kita sebesar 10.000 gil" cetus Lutia sambil mulai memasak.

"EHH… kenapa?" kata Sammy karena perkataan dari Lutia.

"Karena kamu tidak bilang dari awal, kan bias saja aku yang nawar!" papar Lutia sambil memasak makanan yang tersisa.

"Iya, kalau Lutia yang nawarkan bias sampe gila-gilaan!" lanjut Hores sambil berjalan ke luar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Gak tau malu kali." bisik Nils dengan suara pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Gw kalo nawar gimana?" tanya Lutia sambil mengangkat senjatanya.

"Gak… cuma ada "Phanter" terbang kok tadi di luar" kata Nils sambil menjauhi Lutia yang siap menyerang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi ke-bar untuk mencari misi yang bisa kita kerjakan." Kata Lezaford sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju bar di kota **Muscadet**.

Sampailah ia di bar kota **Muscadet**, sewaktu ia melihat-lihat apa misi yang bias ia kerjakan bersama teman-temannya, ia merasa bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya, jadi ia berusaha untuk mencari misi dengan cepat untuk klannya. Setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata ada satu misi yang bisa mereka kerjakan, misi itu adalah "Menambang di _**Tubola Cave**_". Setelah mengambil misi tersebut, langsung ia pergi kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya di _**Materiwood**_.

Setelah ia sudah dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya, terdengar suara pedang beradu. Langsung ia lari secepat mungkin menuju teman-temannya, terlihat Lutia sedang berusaha untuk melawan 1 Warrior, Nils yang berusaha menahan 2 orang sekaligus yaitu seorang Soldier dan seorang Fighter. Sedangkan Sammy sibuk dengan sihirnya, dan Hores berusaha untuk ngg… melucuti semua yang lawannya bawa? Yang penting teman-temannya sekarang sedang terdesak, dan Lezaford-pun menyadari bahwa ada 1 Archer yang bersembunyi didekatnya, langsung ia mengeluarkan skillnya,

"POWER BREAK!" teriak Lezaford sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Archer yang tengah membidik Lutia.

CRASH! Dengan satu serangan tersebut, Archer tersebut langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan siap untuk menyerang Lezaford kembali. Tapi langsung di sambut dengan tebasan pisau dari Hores yang ternyata sudah ada di dekat Lezaford. Sekali lagi Archer tersebut tidak berhasil untuk menyerang balik, dan ia memutuskan untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi.

Di kejauhan terlihat Nils yang tengah berhasil mengalahkan 1 Soldier, dan Lutia-pun sudah mengatasi lawannya. Berbekal dengan Protect dari Sammy, mereka berdua berusaha untuk mengalahkan Fighter tersebut. Saat Lezaford, Hores, Lutia, dan Nils mulai menyerang Fighter tersebut, Fighter itu mengeluarkan skill Wild Swing-nya.

"WILD SWING!" sesaat kemenangan terasa di depan mata, langsung terasa kabur. Semuanya tidak menyangka Fighter itu akan mengeluarkan skill seperti itu. Langsung cepat-cepat Sammy menggunakan sihir Cure pada semua temannya.

"CURE!" teriak Sammy, sihirnya membuat teman-temannya pulih kembali walau tidak benar-benar pulih. Lutia berusaha untuk meracuni lawannya dengan skill Swarmstrikenya, namun tidak berhasil bahkan skillnya sama sekali tidak membuat Fighter itu terluka. Maka Nils langsung mengantisipasinya dengan Air Render.

"Air Render!" BUAGH! Satu serangan keras dari Nils yang membuat Fighter itu mundur sesaat dan lengah. Langsung di sambut dengan temasan pedang dari Lezaford dan tusukan dari Lutia, dan tidak lupa Hores yang berhasil mencuri armor Fighter tersebut

Dengan 2 serangan terakhir maka tumbanglah Fighter itu ke tanah. Setelah mereka mengalahkan mesuh mereka, langsung Lezaford menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Tadi ada sekelompok orang yang menemukan tempat persembunyian kita dan langsung menyerang kita." kata Hores sambil membersihkan senjatanya.

"Aku mendengar, mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang "imbalan", tapi aku tidak mengerti apa artinya". lanjut Lutia sambil membersihkan dirinya dari darah.

"Mungkin ada orang yang ingin menangkap kita, dan menggunakan orang lain dengan mengatakan akan di beri suatu imbalan" kata Sammy sambil menyembuhkan luka-luka yang lain.

Lezaford berpikir "Mungkin mereka di hasut oleh orang yang memperhatikan aku di bar itu". Akhirnya setelah kejadian tersebut mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan misi tersebut esok hari, karena hari sudah gelap dan perjalanan menuju _**Tubola Cave**_ cukup jauh.

To Be Continued.

BB : Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa… (authornya ngarang Fanfic ini ditengah ujian)

Walau ini Fanfic adalah yang pertama saya mengharapkan para pembaca bisa menikmatinya. (ngomong-ngomong ini Fanfic terlalu pendek ya?)

BTWeks review dan comment-nya di tunggu yach.

Bhay-Bhay. MUAACH. (authornya lanjut belajar dolo, tengah malem boooo)


End file.
